leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Attractions
Attractions (Japanese: アトラクション Attraction) are games hosted by various found in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure and PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. Attractions are held as entertainment for guests to the PokéPark and challenge each guest to play against one another in a contest of various skills, such as speed, stamina, and strength. Each Pokémon has an expected goal, and when they achieve that goal, will earn a bonus prize. PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure has a total of fourteen different Attractions throughout the eight Zones. Bulbasaur's Daring Dash In Bulbasaur's Daring Dash (Japanese: フシギダネのふりふりダッシュ Fushigidane's Foot Race), players move the Wii remote up and down to run as fast as they can. is the best at this attraction and is unlocked automatically after clearing the Sky Pavilion. Venusaur's Vine Swing In Venusaur's Vine Swing (Japanese: フシギバナのスイングロープ Fushigibana's Rope Swinging), players swing the Wii remote to swing the vine. Pressing 2 releases the Pokémon, and how far it goes depends on the angle of release and the momentum of the swing. is the best at this attraction. Pelipper's Circle Circuit In Pelipper's Circle Circuit, players tilt the Wii remote to make the Pokémon move around the screen. They must fly through rings to get points: gold is worth 100, red is worth 300, and rainbow is worth 1000. After each possible Pokémon (excluding Pikachu) has received a bonus for their performance, is unlocked. She is the best choice when playing this attraction, being able to score over 30,000 points. Gyarados's Aqua Dash In Gyarados's Aqua Dash (Japanese: ギャラドスのマリンスライダー Gyarados's Marine Slider), players hold 2 to propel the Pokémon forwards, while tilting the Wii remote to turn. Hitting Carvanha or Sharpedo will slow them down, while hitting a speed boost will make them faster. After each possible Pokémon (excluding Pikachu) has received a bonus for their performance and has been befriended, is unlocked. Empoleon's Snow Slide In Empoleon's Snow Slide (Japanese: エンペルトのスノースライダー Emperte's Snow Slider), players must guide the Pokémon around a course of snow, tilting the Wii remote to turn. There are speed boosts which may help the player, but they can also make it difficult to get around corners. The Pokémon will slow down if it hits a wall or obstacle. The fastest Pokémon in this attraction is . Bastiodon's Block Barrage In Bastiodon's Block Barrage (Japanese: トリデプスのパネルクラッシュ Torideps' Panel Crash), players move the Pokémon across the bottom of the screen using the directional buttons on the Wii remote, to stop the ball from getting past. To get points the ball must hit wooden panels with numbers on them. Pressing the 2 button to hit the ball gives it power, which means it can get past , who moves side to side in front of the panels, and the many who pop up on the field. If an unpowered ball hits a Dugtrio from the front, it'll be deflected back towards the player. If it hits from behind, the Dugtrio may go underground and let the ball pass, or it might deflect the ball back to the panels to score more points. If a powered up ball (power shot) hits Bastiodon, he will become dizzy and will temporarily be disabled. If the player shoots the ball normally, the points will equal 100 times the number on the panel. If the player uses a power shot, the points will equal 200 times the number on the wooden panel. For example, hitting a 2 gets 200 points and hitting a 4 with a power shot gets 800 points. Hitting two panels at once will not get a bonus, it will just get both the scores. The highest possible score in this game is 99,999 and the best Pokémon to play as is . Rhyperior's Bumper Burn In Rhyperior's Bumper Burn (Japanese: ドサイドンのおしだしヒートアップ Dosidon's Heat Up Fight), the player must tilt the Wii remote to bump as many Pokémon out of a circular stadium as possible in the given time limit to earn points. These are awarded for bumping other Pokémon out of the stadium and deducted for befriended Pokémon being bumped out of the stadium. Pokémon can unleash a special attack by pressing the 2 button after collecting a power-boost. Some attacks will cause the Pokémon to spin rapidly; others will cause them to explode or unleash an elemental attack. The best Pokémon to play as in this attraction is . Blaziken's Boulder Bash In Blaziken's Boulder Bash (Japanese: バシャーモのパンチングロックス Bursyamo's Punching Rock), players must swing the Wii remote to smash or deflect the rocks shot at them, depending on the timing of the swing. The rocks fly faster as the game progresses and are shot by a giant machine which appears to be controlled by (unless the player is playing as this Pokémon) and . If the Pokémon is hit by a rock, the player must shake the Wii remote for it to recover. Points are awarded for the timing of the attack and the number of times the Pokémon destroys a rock in a row. 100 points are awarded if the blow is not completely in time; 300 points are awarded for excellent timing. The points are multiplied by the number of times the Pokémon hits a rock in a row (once is worth 100 or 300 points, twice in a row is worth 200 or 600, three times is worth 300 or 900, etc.). The maximum score is 48,000 and the best Pokémon to play as is . Tangrowth's Swing-Along In Tangrowth's Swing-Along, a series of ropes are set up along the bridge at the entrance of the mansion. The player must swing from rope to rope by swinging the Wii remote back and forth, then pressing B to jump to the next rope without falling and within the time limit. If they fall, they will be placed at the beginning of the bridge. is the best Pokémon for this attraction. Dusknoir's Speed Slam Dusknoir's Speed Slam (Japanese: ヨノワールのクラッシュランニング Yonoir's Running Crash) uses the same aim as Bulbasaur's Daring Dash: to reach the end as fast as possible by shaking the Wii remote. However, the view of this six Pokémon race is different from Bulbasaur's attraction and there are obstacles that slow the Pokémon down when it hits them. There are two types of obstacles: stone walls, which will already be there at the start, and , which come down in front of players. The player must hit these obstacles unless they use certain Ghost-type Pokémon such as which just pass through. The best Pokémon to play as in this attraction is , who can only be befriended after every Pokémon has gotten a bonus. Rotom's Spooky Shoot-'em-Up In Rotom's Spooky Shoot-'em Up, the player must defend themselves from an onslaught of , and occasionally one of the forms. The player points the Wii remote towards the screen and uses the on-screen crosshair to aim their attack at the attacking Pokémon, then press A to launch their attack. A radar at the bottom right corner of the screen will give the player a view of what's behind them. is the best Pokémon for this attraction. Absol's Hurdle Bounce Absol's Hurdle Bounce (Japanese: アブソルのつぎつぎハードル Absol's Hurdle Succession) uses the same aim as Bulbasaur's Daring Dash. However, the view of this attraction is different from that of Bulbasaur's and there are hurdles that the player must jump over by pressing the 2 button. If the Pokémon hits the hurdle or trips on it while jumping, it will cause the Pokémon to slow down. The best Pokémon to play as in this attraction is , who will start off in its Land Forme but transforms into Sky Forme before it starts running. Salamence's Air Ace Salamence's Air Ace (Japanese: ボーマンダのスーパースカイレース Bohmander's Super Sky Race), the player must fly through the air by tilting the Wii remote and destroy targets with a projectile attack fired with the 2 button. Once every Pokémon has achieved their bonus, will be unlocked, Latios being the best at this attraction. Rayquaza's Balloon Panic In Rayquaza's Balloon Panic, the player runs across a Rayquaza-shaped balloon passing through rings to gain points. At the same time, the player must dodge and as well as avoid falling off the balloon itself. Once the player has reached the other end of the balloon the view will be aimed towards the back of the player and Drifloon, Drifblim, and Rayquaza will fly across the screen holding targets the player must destroy. Occasionally one will have a large X on it which will take away 300 points. During the first half, the player maneuvers by tilting the Wii remote and jumps with 2, while the second half has the player point the Wii remote towards the screen and fire projectiles with A. The best Pokémon for this attraction is . PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond has four known Attractions, each of which can accommodate 1 to 4 players. Additionally, the only Pokémon that can participate in the attractions are , , , and . During the story, the attractions are used to brainwash the guests of Wish Park and, as such, the Pokémon will exhibit behavior pertaining to the attraction in their area whilst brainwashed, such as exaggerated cake cravings or aggressive behavior. Cake Contraption :"Aim and shoot at cake ingredients, and make a lot of delicious cake!" In Cake Contraption (Japanese: スイーツファクトリー Sweets Factory), players point the Wii Remote at the screen and fire at various types of confectioneries. The first half of the game is similar to where will appear out of a number of holes in a panel, holding -like nuts which the player fires at. Occasionally a Watchog will appear with a spotted nut worth bonus points. The second half has two Audino tossing lobs of dough into the air which then come falling down to the ground. The player must shoot the lobs of dough, turning them into a cake the first shot, then decorating them on the second shot. , , and occasionally fly by with gold dough worth bonus points. Dance Inferno :"Dance like Lopunny! Dance well, and you'll get everybody's attention!" In Dance Inferno (Japanese: ゴージャスダンシング Gorgeous Dancing), players move the Wii remote in the motion the icons at the bottom require them to move. With better accuracy and timing comes a better score. The Target Score is 25,000 points. Power Bash :"Have a showdown with approaching Pokémon! Defeat as many Pokémon to get a high score!" In Power Bash (Japanese: スラッシュファイト Slash Fight), players must knock out Pokémon by swinging the Wii remote, while avoiding bombs by pressing A. If the player accidentally performs the wrong action at the wrong time, they will be penalized. The target score is 10,000 points. Flight of Fancy :"Fly through the sky, and collect lots of gems along the way!" In Flight of Fancy (Japanese: ワンダーフライト Wonder Flight), players tilt the Wii remote in the direction they want to move to collect gems in the sky. The Target Score is 15,000 points. Gallery File:Cake Contraption.png|Cake Contraption File:Power Bash.png|Power Bash File:Flight of Fancy.png|Flight of Fancy Trivia *Flight of Fancy bears a striking resemblance to being launched from a in and one planet also bears a striking resemblance to a planet from the game. Category:PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure Category:Minigames